ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams and Prophecies
Dreams and Prophecies is the 5th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will Plot 'Detication' This episode is deticated to evryone who voted for KOTS in featured series. *Sci *UEEF09 *Rob *B1K3 *Rex Forte *Cartoon 'Part 1: The Dream' And Ed says HE had a bad day. What I overcame was WAY worse. Ever since the day my house burned I was thinking. So many things I couldn't figure out. We had to investigate the alien Echtoros, the necklace, the Voliticus Biopsis and my house. Nothing made sense. Two days before we went to the beach it happened. It came in a dream. I saw a hideous creature in my dream. I wasn't even sure what it was. It told me that my time is coming. It said something like: "Your time is coming. The prophecy will not succed. Azmuth may have saved you before but your end is coming. You're house burning didn't work but trust me, you shall see your end. Now that Azmuth is no more I can destroy you. Prophecies were broken in the past and they shall again. Echtoros shall return me to this world. I shall regain ultimate power and you wont stop me. Fear me for I'm coming." Evry moment he spoke it gave me a chill in the bones. I didn't understand much. I understood that the guy burned my house and he was planing to destroy me soon. I also understood that a guy named Azmuth was saving me but he is no more and that Echtoros is the servant of the guy who told me all of it. Other than that it was all talk about prophecies and powers which weren't to clear to me. I didn't tell anyone about the dream for a while. I just couldn't get over the idea. Plus I knew Ed would figure something completely stupid from the whole thing and Artie.... Lets just say that Artie would have said it was fun and exciting and laugh about and I was so angry that would have broken me. I kept thinking. The others noticed my unusual behavior but they said nothing. Untill the day we went to the beach. 'Part 2: The Prophecy and Imprisonment' Well skipping my talk with Ed it started when I told him to split up after the explosion. I went to the oposite deriction of Ed. I wondered there for a couple of minutes yet I found nothing. Then I heard another explosion. This time it was weaker and I was ready so I saw where it came from. It was obviously from the deriction Ed went to. I followed it. I reached some rocks. There was no one there. I was about to turn back when I saw a bunny. I'm no animall lover but this one looked wierd so I wanted to check it out. Its color was different. That could have been a great discovery so I went to the bunny but for some reason it didn't move. Thats when I knew something was wrong. But I was too late. I woke up about an hour later. I didn't know how much time back then but Artie later told me we've been missing for an hour. Ed was tied to the wall near me. I was doing the same. We were in front of a Echtoros and a girl. Ed was awake too and he was starring at the girl. Great. All I needed was a crazed love miniac. "You have awaken propheced ones" he said. "We've been waiting". He looked at us with an evil smile. "I should get going with the spell but it would be more proper of me to explain first. After all It's all thanks to you, Will". NO!!! Even now I'll not share this memory with anyone. Echtoros then told us of how a prophecy was made about one who's bravery had no limit would destroy the master, the dragon. I asked him why not just kill us now. He told me that it would do no good since prophecies cannot be broken. I laughed. But he continued it saying that they can be removed, with proper magic. "The end cannot be prevented" he told me. "It can only be delayed. Master will come. Master SHALL rise again. He pointed at the girl. "With my new helper's magic", he pointed at the girl. "master shall rise quickly. You're too late to stop me. Activate it Jane Tennyson". It hit me. It all hit me. From the stories I heard from Will it was all obvious. I knew who the master was, I knew who the girl was and I knew what would have happened if I didn't stop Echtoros. No, I told myself. Don't do it. Yet I knew there was no choice. The first time it was used was the thing that led to this. Well, I told myself. It's now or never. I closed my eyes ready to have it happen but then I heard a voice, a familliar voice. It was Artie's. He told Echtoros to think again. I gotta give it to Artie, he made a good entrance even though Echtoros was not impressed. He laughed and disabled the charm. He asked why didn't Artie learn the first time. But Artie told him he did learn, he learned it all. Artie threw a rock at the release button and the strings sprung open and we were released. Yet we were still powerless since Ed didn't have the sword. Ed closed his eyes and suddenly the sword appeared in his hand. He later explained to me that the sword chooses its wielder. Well Ed had improved in fighting techniuqe thats for sure. He first released a whirlwind making Echtoros fall and when he was about to recover Ed made the sword longer aiming for Echtoros's neck yet Echtoros was on his feet again and he was about to stop the sword when Ed turned it into a snake that bit his hands that were blocking making him scream in pain. Yet that wasn't enough to knock down Echtoros who by the time Ed recovered the energy was standing again. Echtoros shot a beam of energy at Ed who easily blocked it with the sword. It might have lasted forever if she hadn't interfired. She shot mana at Ed who wasn't ready making him fall. We were all hopeless. Well that was it unless... I picked up the sword and gave it to Artie. The charm glowed and Artie threw the sword right at the girl so she would have to jump aside to not get killed where she fell into the place's booby traps. Echtoros wasn't in fighting condition giving Ed enough time to get up. We were sure that that the fight is pretty much over and Echtoros has no chances but Ed didn't attack Echtoros. He attacked us. We weren't ready. It was quick as lightning. He shot a strong wind at us making us hit the wall with a big bang. He shouted at us for doing that to the girl. The girl looked like she was dying or something. I then reminded Ed that the girl kidnapped him and shot him earlier. His look showed that he didn't seem to care but after a few seconds of starring at us like a miniac he stopped. He told he was sorry and that Echtoros was more important but he was too late. Echtoros had enough time to free the girl and come back to full strength and we were pretty much hopeless. Artie was down and Echtoros threatened to kill him. Ed used the sword and teleported all of us back to the beach. Ed was too tired to ask me what Echtoros meant when he said "It's all thanks to you, Will". Well that was fine by me. My secret stayed my secret. I had enough in mind so that would just annoy me more. The question list I had in mind only got bigger. What is Echtoros's plan? What is his weapon? How does he know about my past? What is the prophecy? What is Diagon planing? Characters *Will (Story teller) *Ed *Artie Villains *Echtoros *Jane Tennyson Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes